


Belonging

by Trashdarling



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashdarling/pseuds/Trashdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes up next to Sherlock and contemplates how much he loves this impossible man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

John awakened slowly, nuzzling into the warm skin next to him, his nose twitching as it brushed thick hair.

An unconscious little hum eased from his throat. This, right here, was better than anything he had ever hoped to imagine. His arms were full of the most brilliant, indescribably perfect man who had ever lived, his walls down and muscles soft just for John.

It felt like the most important job he had ever had, loving Sherlock Holmes. The sense of purpose and belonging echoed in his chest with each gentle snore of the consulting detective.

He had always had the sense that he was a lucky man. Surviving Afghanistan, never getting arrested for his unlicensed browning, winning of affections of the most emotionally guarded man in London. The universe must have a soft spot for him, after all these years.

The bright feeling in his chest slipped from his lips as a warm giggle as he tightened his arms around his love, his Sherlock.

The man in question gave a loud, sleepy snort that John would have sworn was fake if he hadn’t been sharing a bed with the man for months now. 

His giggle evolved into a full blown chuckle at the sound. God, he was so besotted even Sherlock’s graceless noises charmed him.

A soft “Hmmrp?” rose from Sherlock’s chest. He could be well and truly awake soon. John buried his face into Sherlock’s nape, running his hands gently across Sherlock’s skin, loving the contrast of the petal soft skin and raised harder skin of his scars, probably more than he should considering Sherlock had to endure so much pain to get them.

A deep, jaw-cracking yawn showed Sherlock had rejoined the world of the living.

They lay in silence for a bit, John gently ghosting his figures on every part of Sherlock’s skin he could reach as Sherlock leaned into it and stretched like a well-loved cat.

“I’m so glad that you’re finally mine” John whispered reverently into Sherlock’s neck, thrilling in the slight shiver that wracked Sherlock’s frame at the brush of John’s lips.

“I’ve never belonged to anyone else”

John sighed contentedly. “God, you’re perfect.” he breathed, slowing his hands back into a tight hug.

Sherlock spun in his arms so they were face to face, his eyes sparkling in stormy-sea waves. He rubbed his nose against John’s in a slow, sweet eskimo kiss that made John’s lungs malfunction.

“What an amazing observation” Sherlock grinned.

John kissed the cocky smirk off of his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in years. I hope you all enjoy my tentative foray back into the community


End file.
